Proposals
by xxPennyweather-Muffinfacexx
Summary: This is how I think proposals between different characters would go. Read and Review. May eventually be a series of One-shots. Cute, sweet, humorous, and the very epitome of fluff! Hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it!!! Suggestion/compliment/insult, the new review campaign, either one or all three. ******

James sat fidgeting in the Three Broomsticks, awkwardly shifting uncomfortably at the small yet high dark wood table. He was waiting impatiently for Lily to arrive, it wasn't that she was late; it was more the fact that James was very very early. Looking around, patting his knee in tune to his humming James, over all, looked very agitated. He nervously rearranged the roses that he had set down in the middle of the table, red of course. He shifted two of the candlesticks an inch left, tilted his head critically as he inspected them and ordered yet another Butterbeer.

"Hey," Lily Evans rushed in with a swirl of snow, her red hair flying in the freezing breeze that followed her. Her almond shaped eyes were bright and sparkling as she rushed across the large almost empty room and threw herself into James' waiting arms.

"Hello," James laughed, his nerves almost forgotten as they shared a passionate and loving kiss. "Miss me?"

"Yeah," Lily said sombrely as well as truthfully. "We aren't at Hogwarts anymore and I pretty much only see you at Order meetings," she spoke the last part in hushed tones, so that the man in the dark cloak at the bar couldn't hear her. "Which are serious, doom and gloom."

"Well," James laughed and pulled out the chair opposite him. "That's why we're here, right?"

"Right." Lily agreed decisively, kissing him again and taking a seat.

"So," James ruffled his hair, which Lily took as a sign of nervousness. The way James seemed to mask his nerves was to become the cocky, arrogant, self centred boy that he had been when he first tried to win Lily Evans' heart. "Lily," He started, almost managing to keep a straight face. "Since I'm, you know, so cool…" Lily snorted quietly, so James changed tack in a heart beat, "I meant, you know, because _you're_ so cool."

Lily sat there with a patient expression on her kind, caring face, yet her wide beautiful eyes were still very confused. Understandably. James knew he wasn't making any sense what-so-ever but he wasn't entirely sure how to rectify that mistake. When he opened his mouth words came out, whether they were profoundly insightful or complete and utter garbage, there wasn't much he could do to stop it. He groaned in frustration and said, "Lily, this is really hard and I'm trying, so just…wait."

Lily put her hands up in the air, surrender style. She eyed James innocently as she proclaimed, "I didn't say _anything_."

James sighed in exasperation at himself, not Lily. He asked her out on a very public and most probably daily basis for a year before he even got a slightly positive reaction out of her. Why couldn't he just bite the bullet and ask this one question? "Look, I don't really know how to do this," his cocky air returning for a brief visit, he smirked and smugly said. "As worldly as I may _seem_."

Lily ignored his burst of arrogance, totally used to it by now, usually she would have told him off but she was busy. "Don't know how to do _what_?" Lily asked crossly. She hated being kept in the dark, though she found a nervous James Potter _incredibly _cute.

"Be patient," James snapped back at her, feeling his window of opportunity slipping, slipping, slipping through his outstretched and eager fingers. He shook his fuzzy head in the hopes of clearing it and said more gently, "What I'm…I want to…Look."

"I'm looking," Lily promised laughingly, though when she saw James' face, she schooled her features into a more serious and appropriate expression for the circumstances.

"You-Know-Who is getting more and more powerful every day and you _are_ a Muggle born, however much better you are at magic than me, but…" James trailed off with a pleading look in his eyes that, to Lily, seemed to say, please understand, because I'm _dying _here. Lily shrugged and to James, her eyes seemed to say, what can I do? I don't understand one single word that you are babbling mindlessly on about. "Look," James said again, yet this time he had a stronger note in his tone of voice. "What I'm _trying _to say is Lily Evans, I love you. You are the most perfect, intelligent and beautiful girl in the world and I _have_ to marry you." James stopped, looking drained and breathing heavily. Then, matter of factly, he added. "You know, in case we get killed tomorrow or something." He handed her a thin gold band which had the tiniest, most delicate sized diamond you could ever imagine on it.

Lily took it gingerly and slipped it on to her ring finger, sprung up in a flurry of red hair and pale freckled skin, throwing herself at James with slightly violent under tones that seemed to say, 'Gee, about time.' James grinned, his arrogant air had returned now he was on safer ground. "Yes, then?" he asked her laughingly.

"Of course it's a yes, you moron!" Lily slapped him lightly, her eyes sparkling and blurry with tears of joy.

They shared a passionate kiss and were lost in the thrill of the oblivious blissful moment, until the remaining Marauders -that weren't practically surgically attached to Lily Evans lips- walked in. they shook snow off of their hair and clothes, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin flicking each other with their drenched black beanies. Peter Pettigrew watched from the sidelines as he removed his heavy sopping grey coat.

Sirius swaggered over, squeezing out his scarf down James' neck. "Prongs. Lilykins." He gave them a nodded greeting as he pulled up a stool. "You asked her, then?" he smirked.

James extracted himself from his and Lily's embrace long enough to say, "Piss off Padfoot. Busy."

Remus sat down next to the two lover's locking lips and, always the gentleman, said. "Hey Prongs, Lily."

Lily who was also polite, greeted them, "Hey Remus, hey Sirius."

As Peter joined them, the newly engaged couple pulled themselves up into a more appropriate sitting position for public viewing. Gesturing to the red roses and the slowly melting candles, Sirius smirked and said, "What on this crazy, psycho, Dark wizard infested earth…is _this_?"

"We're getting married!" Lily squealed excitedly. Not used to such girlish outburst form their bookish, smart, intelligent girl-friend, all four young men jumped back in surprise.

Once all of them had recovered sufficiently enough to talk, Remus clapped James on the back, kissed Lily on the cheek and congratulated them all the while. Peter gave them a polite smile and Lily wondered why he seemed so reluctant to join in the fun, she was only a little bit hurt though, she was mostly ecstatically happy. Sirius toasted them with James' Butter beer, saying, "About time!" he took a long swig before James snatched it off him.

A brief scuffle ensued until Lily broke it up by whacking James on the head with her scarf saying, "I'll give the ring back, I truly will." Needless to say James straightened up quick smart.

"I feel like we should do something to celebrate," Sirius mused aloud. "To commemorate the day where my two young friends decide to bind themselves together in holy matrimony." He managed to keep a straight face through out the whole of his speech until, as if on cue, Remus and Peter began a rendition of 'He's a Jolly Good Fellow.' Except replacing the 'he' for a 'she.'

It was quite hilarious as Lily bowed and blew kisses at the imaginary crowd. "What about me?" James asked, in a mock sulky tone.

"Mate," Sirius said sombrely, clapping James on the shoulder. "Lily _is _the one who had the balls to tell us."

"That's kind of sad, James." Remus chipped in as the boys continued with their master performance of 'He's a Jolly Good Fellow.'

James shook his head in disgust; this was supposed to be his party. "Right." He said in mock anger, grabbing Sirius and Remus by their collars. "Piss off, Lily and I just got engaged, we would prefer some alone time together." Lily stopped laughing immediately when she realised that James was sort of annoyed at his romantic evening being over shadowed by Sirius's 'insightful' toast.

"Please," Sirius snorted. "Do you own this bar?"

"Please," James snorted, mimicking Sirius. "Do you always resort to childish insults when owned?"

Remus made a disbelieving noise, "That was _not _ownage."

"Are you the judge of that?" James asked sweetly, flicking Sirius between the eyes.

Sirius grinned, "Well-"

"Not the point," James cut him off. "Get out."

"You get out," Sirius shot back immaturely.

Remus sighed, once again taking the role of Mr. Responsible. "Come on, Sirius."

The two boys put on their coats, hats and scarves, and left, laughing boisterously the whole way.

Peter sat back in his chair comfortably, not seeming to mind that all of them had forgotten him. James leant towards Lily for a kiss and she silently and awkwardly pointed to Peter. James sighed, "Scat."

"See ya." He said cheerily as he was ordered out of the bar.

The bar was quiet now, and empty of all irritating, interrupting young men. James turned towards Lily and she sighed, "_Finally_."

**Back again! **

**I was thinking I might do a series of one-shots like this, proposals between different characters. **

**What do you think? Review with your answer.**

**Love Sparkles. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey here is another one!! Two updates in one day, because I'm just that cool!**

"Ron," Hermione screamed up the stairs of their small, cramped and downright ugly flat. They could not afford anything else so both participants of the relationship were working their butts off to get out of this dump as soon as possible.

"Yes, honey." Ron called back guiltily. Hermione's voice held _that_ tone, that slight edge of screeching that Ron knew so well, when he heard that it was best to run for cover, but she had him cornered. What was he going to do? Face the music.

"Get. Down. Here. Right. Now."

"In a minute," he yelled, praying to God that she would take some cooling off time, before she made good on her threats to rip his head off.

No such luck. "Now!" Hermione yelled violently and in the bedroom farthest away from Hermione, Ron could almost _see_ the violent expression on Hermione's face.

"Coming." He yelled back as he sprinted down the stairs.

"What. Is. This?" When Hermione was angry she tended to speak very slowly, you could almost hear her teeth clenching and grinding against each other.

"Um," Ron shrugged, at a loss for words. He thought they had been going well, no arguments for three whole days. No. Apparently that was the calm before the storm

Calmly she said, "You know who I ran into at Flourish and Botts today?"

"No." Ron answered hesitantly.

"Parvati Patil and her husband Dean Thomas." Hermione still souned remotely calm and that was what was making Ron so damn nervous. "Dean was going off to some Quidditch match that Parvati didn't want to go to, so I invited her back here so we could catch up." Hermione sighed in mock happiness. "Imagine my surprise when I bring her in and the walls are plastered with some sort of green gloop and our house looks like a troll went on a rampage and snotted all over the walls"

"Me and Harry and George were testing out products for the shop." Ron defended himself indignantly.

"I don't care _what_ you were doing," Hermione replied in a dangerously low voice. "Parvati left after five minutes of me making her a cup of tea because of the state out house was in. It is an absolute pigsty! She rushed out of here like she thought the mess monster was going to eat her up."

"Maybe she didn't like the way you make tea? Because sometimes, I find that you-" Ron suggested weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ronald!" Hermione cut him off, screeching a blood curdling scream.

"Sorry," the large Ron raised his hands for protection as the slight Hermione advanced on him.

"You. Are. Sorry." She stated bluntly

"Yeah?" Ron tried.

"Sorry doesn't cut the mustard." She yelled. "I want you to clean all this disgusting foul mess off the walls and pack up all of your other crap that is lying around."

"But-" Ron protested.

"No buts," Hermione snapped. "I want all of this useless junk _gone_ by dinner time."

"Hey," Ron yelled. "This is my career that you are calling junk."

"Big. Fat. Hairy. Deal." Hermione said in a low voice. She stalked out of the room and Ron sighed and got to work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron was crouched down behind the couch cleaning the goo off the skirting boards, how on earth did it get here? He thought to himself as he worked.

"Done yet?" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

"Leave me alone you bloody-" Ron stopped at that, not wanting any trouble.

"What did you call me?" She asked, her eyes glittering dangerously as she rounded the corner that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Nothing." Ron said innocently.

"It's a wonder I don't just pack up and leave!" she screamed hysterically. "I'm not appreciated at all."

"Do it then," Ron taunted. "You don't have the guts."

"I would," Hermione screamed. "But you'd die without me."

Ten minutes later they collapsed on the couch exhausted from their afternoon long argument. Into the silence, unexpectedly, decisively and in her best no-nonsense tone, Hermione said, "Marry me."

Ron reached over, took her tiny hand in his large palm and sighed, "Okay."

**Review please! What do you think??? Should I keep going???**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is Sirius/OC.**

**Hey, this one has the mention of alcohol abuse in there, so if you are going to be offended DO NOT READ ON!**

**I thought I would put a fun, fluffy, non-serious (ha, get it Sirius/serious. Yes, my sense of humour is whacked, I know) one in the midst of the lovey-dovey stuff.**

**If you review I will give you Sirius Black! In his Animagus form so he is easier to cart around. LOL!!**

A group of students sat in a circle, ready to play 'I Never.' It was seventh year and in the spirit of the holidays and Christmas, plenty of seventh years had stayed back to celebrate with the kids who had nowhere else to go. Sirius Black felt slightly woozy as he sat down. There had been alcohol smuggled form god-knows-where and Sirius was now wishing he hadn't had so much. However, as rebel party boy he had to play 'I Never.'

A blond girl started off the game. "I never…kissed Sirius Black," All the males took a long swig form their goblets but the blonde girl was the only one to take sip. The rest of the girls looking slightly embarrassed averted their eyes from their respective boyfriends.

"I never…read my sixth year DADA textbook," the speaker took a swig.

It was Sirius' turn. He felt strangely bold all of a sudden, though maybe it was just the alcohol talking. "I never lost my virginity to Georgie Sparks in fifth year," He announced a little louder than necessary.

"What?!" James asked loudly.

Sirius stood mumbling something about getting some water. Halfway there he flopped into an armchair. He couldn't be bothered with water. About two minutes later Remus Lupin pressed a glass into his hand, it was sweating on the outside and it was full of iced water.

"No thanks," Sirius said. He was trying for bravado but it sounded more like a dying frog.

James walked past, a goblet of Firewhisky in his hand and an arm around someone who most certainly wasn't Lily Evans. Sirius was annoyed now, and though he knew he shouldn't filled his goblet of wine up again. James, what a pansy! He could drink him under the table any day.

Seeing the one girl in the room who was impervious to his charm he went after her. "Hey," His voice got deeper, he was trying for suave. "Want to dance?"

"Can you stand straight?" The girl, Valerie Johnson asked sceptically as she walked away.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" he muttered following her.

She stopped in a small alcove, and turned to face him. She raised a dark but thin eyebrow and Sirius gulped.

"How about we talk then?" Sirius was sobering up and fast. He could see his Golden Chance slipping away.

"If you came out with something to say that wasn't about you or the number of girls who you've shagged, I would throw myself off of a bridge." She said matter-of-factly.

Harsh.

Val crossed her arms. "Um," Sirius said. "What's your name?" there, that was a good opener.

"Oh," she shook her head. "You are so…"

"Look," Sirius said. "I'm drunk. I don't even remember my own name right now."

"Valerie," She answered shortly.

"Valerie," Sirius said softly, looking at her with melty eyes. "Will you dance with me?"

She almost caved. "No.": she answered firmly after her stomach had stopped doing back flips.

Sirius was becoming increasingly ridiculous as the conversation wore on. "Come on," he wheedled. "I love you."

She snorted.

"I'll prove it," He exclaimed confidently. He knelt down on one knee and picked up one of her delicate hands. "Vanessa, will you marry me?"

She heaved him off the ground and stood tantalisingly close with a flirty smile playing around her red lips. "The name is Valerie, and if you do that when you're sober I might be convinced to change my mind." She winked and walked away, her hips swaying form side to side, teasing him.

"Ugh!" he groaned, two humiliations in one night; rejection and his unveiled virginity.

Oh well.

The next morning he entered the Great Hall tentatively. The acoustics in the large hall were horrible when one had a massive hangover.

"Val," He said warmly, ignoring the stabbing pains in his head and putting an arm around her. "Change your mind yet?"

She leant close to him, her mouth against his ear. "No," her sweet breath fanned his cheek and tickled his ear, moving his shoulder length hair. "And I never will." She pecked him on the cheek and stalked off.

Sirius sighed. How he loved that walk. But oh well, clearly a lost cause.

**Hope you like, please review!**


End file.
